תרגום נאופיטי
[thumb|650px|[https://bobcargill.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/targum_gen_accordance.jpg המקור|מרכז|]] תרגום נאופיטי (או ניאופיטי) הוא תרגום ארץ-ישראלי לתורה, שנמצא במנזר למומרים (ומכאן שמו: "נאופיטי", בלטינית: חדש, מתחיל; בשם זה כינו את המומרים) בספרד. הוא חובר, ככל הנראה, בין המאות ה-1 וה-2 לספירה, וב-1956 יצא לאור בידי דיאז מאצו. תרגום זה הוא פשטי, ומתרחק מהגשמה עוד יותר מתרגום אונקלוס. זהו תרגום קצר בהרבה מן המיוחס ליונתן (אם כי יש בו הרבה קטעי אגדה), אך בבסיסם הם דומים, שכן הם מבוססים על אותה מסורת תרגומית. בכמה מהדורות של מקראות גדולות (במיוחד הישנות יותר) מופיע "תרגום יונתן" ולצידו השלמות הנקראות "תרגום ירושלמי". למעשה, מה שנקרא שם "תרגום יונתן" הוא התרגום הירושלמי, המיוחס ליונתן; התרגום השני שם, הנקרא גם "תרגום הקטעים", הוא כנראה אוסף שרידים של תרגום עתיק, ומכיוון שהם מגלים דמיון מפתיע לתרגום נאופיטי, משערים שאלה קטעים מנאופיטי שנשמרו לצד התרגום הירושלמי. הגירסה *גירסה נוספת *אתר ספריא מהויקיפדיה האנגלית *המקור ' תרגום נאופיטי ' הוא הגדול ביותר של הטרגומים המערביים בהתורה, או ארץ-ישראלי תרגומים. זה מורכב מ- 450 עמודים המכסים את כל חמשה חומשי תורה, עם מעט פסוקים פגומים בלבד.התרגום הוא בארמית לטקסט המקראי בעברית, נופיטי מציע הרחבות ארוכות על הטקסט המקראי במספר מקומות. לרוב זה מרחיב יותר מאשר תרגום אונקלוס, אך פחות מכך תרגום יונתן בן עוזיאל. History ' -In 1587 Andrea de Monte gave Targum Neofiti to Ugo Boncompagni. De Monte had censored it by deleting most references to idolatry while he owned the manuscript. In 1602 Boncampagni gave what was at that time labeled "Item 1" along with a fragmentary targum to the Collegium Ecclesiasticum Adolescentium Neophytorum (or Pia Domus Neophytorum, the document's namesake), who preserved it until 1886, when the Vatican bought it along with other manuscripts when the Collegium closed. At that time Targum Neofiti was titled incorrectly as a manuscript ofTargum Onkelos, and it remained unremarked until 1949, when Professor Jose Maria Millas Vallicrosa and Alejandro Díez Macho noticed that it differed significantly from Targum Onkelos. It was translated and published from 1968-1979 and has since then been considered the most important of the Palestinian Targumim as it is by far the most complete of the Western Targumim and perhaps the earliest as well. '''Dating ' - Neofiti's date of origin is uncertain. However, the manuscript's colophon dates the copy to 1504 CE. Díez Macho argues that Neofiti dated to the first century CE as part of a pre-Christian textual tradition, based upon anti-halakhic material, early geographical and historical terms, New Testament parallels, Greek and Latin words, and some supposedly pre-masoretic Hebrew text. Martin McNamara argues that Neofiti originated in the fourth century CE.McNamara, Martin, The Aramaic Bible, Targum Neofiti 1, Michael Glazier, 1992, p. 45. The language of the Targum Neophyti is conventionally known as "Palestinian Aramaic" as opposed to the "Babylonian Aramaic" of the Targum Onkelos. '''הערות Bibliography * Golomb, David M., The Grammar of the Targum Neofiti (Harvard, Harvard Semitic Museum, 1985) (Harvard Semitic Monographs - HSM, 34). *McNamara, Martin, Targum Neofiti 1: Genesis (The Aramaic Bible, Volume 1A) (Collegeville, MN: Michael Glazier, 1992.) *Díez Macho, Alejandro, Neophyti 1: Targum Palestinense MS de la Biblioteca Vaticana, Vol. 1: Genesis: Edición Príncipe, Inroducción General y Versión Castellana (Madrid: Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Científicas, 1968). *Jacob Neusner, Alan J. Avery-Peck, Judaism in Late Antiquity: Where We Stand, Issues and Debates in Ancient Judaism, Volumes 40-41 of Handbuch der Orientalistik, BRILL, 1999, ISBN 978-90-04-11282-7, 118f. קטגוריה:מהדורות ותרגומים של התנ"ך